I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to index devices and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with index devices driven by a unidirectionally rotating drive shaft. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with indexing devices driven by a unidirectionally rotating drive shaft and including a device for adjusting the arc through which the apparatus moves when indexing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Indexing devices have long been employed in many manufacturing processes to index a tool holder, jig, workpiece, etc. sequentially along a circular path. Each step of the indexing operation constituting a station for loading, unloading, or machining the workpiece. Indexing devices employing a geneva movement are the most commonly known apparatus. The apparatus of the present invention is concerned with an indexing device wherein the power to rotate the table is derived from a continuously unidirectionally rotating drive shaft providing a smooth and predictable indexing action wherein the beginning and the end of the arc through which the indexing device operates is predictable and adjustable and not subject to abrupt jerks and stops. The present invention provides an adjustable indexing arc which permits the indexing operation to begin and end at a precise point permitting the acceleration and deceleration of the index table in the smoothest possible manner. The closest example of an indexing device wherein the power supplied to rotate the table is derived from a continuously unidirectional rotating drive shaft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.: 3,103,825. This United States Patent is relevant to the Applicant's invention in that it represents the closest prior art utilizing a continuously unidirectionally rotating drive shaft to power the index device.